1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus including, for example, a semiconductor device of a surface mount package type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus in the related art, a protruding portion is provided to the bottom surface of a semiconductor device of a surface mount package type (hereinafter, referred to as the semiconductor device) and a fitting hole in which the protruding portion is fit is made in a printed circuit board or a heat sink on which the semiconductor device is mounted. This semiconductor apparatus is structured in such a manner that the semiconductor device is attached and positioned by fitting the protruding portion of the semiconductor device into the fitting hole made in the printed circuit board or the heat sink on the mounting side. Examples are disclosed in JP-A-6-268086 and JP-T-2008-543266 (Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-514162) (the term, “JP-T”, as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application).
In the semiconductor apparatus in the related art described above, the protruding portion is provided to the bottom surface of the semiconductor device. This configuration, however, makes it difficult to provide the protruding portion for a semiconductor device having an electrode or a heat spreader that spreads out heat generated at the semiconductor device on the bottom surface thereof.
Also, because it is necessary to drill the fitting hole in the printed circuit board or the heat sink on which the semiconductor device is mounted, there is a problem that the number of working steps is increased.
Further, in the step of attaching the semiconductor device, there is another problem that it is difficult to determine whether the protruding portion of the semiconductor device has been inserted reliably into the fitting hole when viewed from the top surface of the semiconductor device.
In particular, in the case of a semiconductor apparatus in which the semiconductor device is mounted on the heat sink, the semiconductor device is positioned by the protruding portion in the bottom surface of the semiconductor device and the fitting hole in the heat sink and a wiring member of the semiconductor device is also positioned with respect to the heat sink in the same manner.
More specifically, connection terminals of the semiconductor device are positioned via the heat sink with respect to the wiring member to which the connection terminals are to be connected. This configuration raises a problem that high-accurate positioning is difficult to achieve.